ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if The Amazing World of Gumball Was Licensed by Bandai?
If "The Amazing World Of Gumball" was licensed by Bandai, then they'll got rights to Seasons 2 onwards. The episodes are listed here in their respective Bandai seasons. This series consists of seasons and episodes, though any references to the first season and other shows were simply cut/altered. Season 1 1: The Remote 2: The Colossus 3: The Knights 4: The Fridge 5: The Flower 6: The Banana 7: The Phone 8: The Job 9: The Halloween 10: The Treasure 11: The Apology 12: The Words 13: The Skull 14: The Bet 15: The Christmas 16: The Watch 17: The Bumpkin 18: The Flakers 19: The Authority 20: The Virus 21: The Pony 22: The Hero 23: The Dream 24: The Sidekick 25: The Photo Season 2 26: The Tag 27: The Storm 28: The Lesson 29: The Game 30: The Limit 31: The Voice 32: The Promise 33: The Castle 34: The Boombox 35: The Tape 36: The Sweaters 37: The Internet 38: The Plan 39: The World 40: The Kids 41: The Fan 42: The Coach 43: The Joy 44: The Puppy 45: The Recipe 46: The Name 47: The Extras 48: The Gripes Season 3 49: The Vacation 50: The Fraud 51: The Void 52: The Boss 53: The Move 54: The Law 55: The Allergy 56: The Mothers 57: The Password 58: The Procrastinators 59: The Shell 60: The Burden 61: The Bros 62: The Mirror 63: The Man 64: The Pizza 65: The Lie 66: The Butterfly 67: The Question 68: The Saint 69: The Friend 70: The Oracle 71: The Safety 72: The Society 73: The Spoiler Season 4 74: The Countdown 75: The Nobody 76: The Downer 77: The Egg 78: The Triangle 79: The Money 80: The Return 81: The Nemesis 82: The Crew 83: The Others 84: The Signature 85: The Check Season 5 86: The Pest 87: The Sale 88: The Gift 89: The Parking 90: The Routine 91: The Upgrade 92: The Comic 93: The Romantic 94: The Uploads 95: The Apprentice 96: The Hug 97: The Wicked 98: The Traitor Season 6 99: The Advice 100: The Origins (full half hour episode) 101: The Signal 102: The Girlfriend 103: The Parasite 104: The Love 105: The Awkwardness 106: The Nest 107: The Points 108: The Bus 109: The Night 110: The Misunderstandings 111: The Roots 112: The Blame 113: The Slap 114: The Detective 115: The Fury 116: The Compilation 117: The Disaster (full half hour episode using "The Disaster" and "The Rerun") Season 7 118: The Scam 119: The Stories 120: The Guy 121: The Boredom 122: The Vision 123: The Choices 124: The Code 125: The Test 126: The Slide 127: The Loophole 128: The Ollie 129: The Copycats 130: The Potato 131: The Fuss 132: The Outside 133: The Vase 134: The Matchmaker 135: The Box 136: The Console 137: The Catfish 138: The Stars 139: The Diet 140: The Grades 141: The Cycle 142: The Sorcerer 143: The Ex Season 8 144: The Menu 145: The Uncle 146: The Weirdo 147: The Heist 148: The News 149: The Petals 150: The Nuisance 151: The Best 152: The Worst 153: The Deal 154: The Line 155: The List 156: The Singing 157: The Puppets 158: The Rival 159: The Lady 160: The Sucker 161: The Vegging 162: The One 163: The Cage 164: The Father 165: The Cringe 166: The Faith 167: The Candidate 168: The Anybody 169: The Pact 170: The Neighbor Season 9 171: The Shippening 172: The Stink 173: The Awareness 174: The Brain 175: The Parents 176: The Founder 177: The Schooling 178: The Intelligence 179: The Potion 180: The Spinoffs 181: The Transformation 182: The Understanding 183: The Ad 184: TBA Edits/Differences The Skull The American version cuts out a shock therapy scene. As with the UK, this scene was restored for this version. The Fan The "Stalker Song" was only edited to remove a photo with a Season 1 image in it, which is from "The Date". It was re-edited so that a Season 2 picture was featured, which is from "The Sweaters". The Name The Season 1 clips within Gumball's subconscious were replaced with Season 2 clips. The original clips are from "The Pressure", "The Dress", and "The Picnic". The new clips are from "The Virus", "The Tape", and "The Remote". The Crew The U.S cuts out the very end with Marvin getting tasered by the Sheriff. This scene was restored for this version. The Origins The "Previously.." that opens the second part is now moved to the beginning as this version is put into a full half hour as opposed to two parts. The narrator also has different dialouge here: "Previously on "Gumball's Amazing World".... (cue clips from Seasons 2, 3, and 4)...and now, the origin of Darwin. (episode starts as normal) The Compilation The clip from "The Secret" of Gumball dancing is replaced with footage from "The Game". The Boredom This broadcast replaces the clips from "Clarence", "Regular Show", and "Uncle Grandpa" with short clips from previous episodes. The episodes used were "The Saint", "The World", and "The Password". The Copycats The doppleganger family copying a scene from the "The DVD" is removed, so Gumball's line is now "No, I mean these guys are making money out of the lives while we're broke". The Matchmaker The Season 1 clips and the bit from "The Finale" in the montage of Darwin kissing people are removed, so there's now only 4 clips. Note Currently, there's no plans to air "The Finale", for obvious reasons. Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Bandai Category:Seasons Category:TV Series